Traditionally, audience measurement entities determine audience engagement levels for media based, in part, on media measurement data collected from registered panel members. That is, an audience measurement entity enrolls people who consent to being monitored into a panel. The audience measurement entity then monitors those panel members to determine media (e.g., television programs or radio programs, movies, DVDs, advertisements, streaming media, websites, etc.) presented to and/or near those panel members. In this manner, the audience measurement entity can determine exposure metrics for media based on the collected media measurement data.